


Waiting Out the Weather

by Dark_Ruby_Regalia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Everything is ok, M/M, Older, Post-Ending AU, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ruby_Regalia/pseuds/Dark_Ruby_Regalia
Summary: Noctis and Ignis wait out a downpour in a doorway. Noctis contemplates, appreciates, adores.





	Waiting Out the Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_pronounced_wiener_slave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave/gifts).



It was late and cold, a long winter night, and they huddled in a doorway to wait out a dense burst of rain. It had been gray and cloudy for days on end and Noctis felt it weigh on him, suck the colour from the world and from his mind.

He wondered what it would be like to never see the change in seasons... Would Ignis sense the difference between sunshine and shadow, would he know when the days were short and the sun hollow, when the winter depression was due.

Noct’s had been sneaking up on him for weeks already. He could feel it following, finding traction in the damp, steadily gaining. Now it draped about his shoulders heavy and listless, settled in. 

He shook the thoughts aside and leaned nearer until their shoulders touched. He bought a hand to Ignis’ arm, slid it across thick woollen jacket sleeves, past a cool cufflink and into the silken lining of the pocket. Ignis withdrew his hand briefly to pull the glove from it, before slipping back in to thread fingers around Noctis’, icy and slender. 

“Take this one” he said gently, his breath fogging between them, and he held the glove out. Noct took it. It was still warm.

And they stood there wearing one pair of gloves between them, sharing a pocket, waiting for the weather. Noct felt his darkness lift a little, and he stroked his thanks against the inside of Ignis’ palm. 

Ignis turned towards him, closing distance, seeking a smooth cheek. Noct had his face wrapped in his scarf though, and Ignis had to pull folds of it away to clear the mouth he wanted, and the scarf was soft against him, but Noct’s skin was even more so, and there was a smile on both their lips as they kissed.


End file.
